Acerto de Contas
by LyaraCR
Summary: Um erro pode ser aceito, mas ele sempre terá seu preço a ser pago. MinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Acerto de Contas – A Coleção**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá<strong> pessoal! Depois de séculos sem postar nada, encontrei uma coisa interessante feita em parceria com Danyela49 há pelo menos dois anos, e então passei por aqui pra deixar pra todos vocês.

**Atenção: **Essa história contém altas doses de incesto, cenas fortes e yaoi. Se não gosta, a porta da rua...

xD

Já quem gosta, nada aqui, além de parte da trama me pertence.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Parte 01<p>

Havia andado bastante. Estava torpe, embriagado. Não deixara que os outros o levassem até a frente de casa no carro importado, caro, tão caro quanto o de seu pai. Não deixara também que lhe tomassem seu último drink. Adentrara a cozinha depois de abrir a porta silencioso como um fantasma, de um jeito que só ele sabia, sem artimanhas, sem nada, apenas com um pouquinho de jeito ao torcer a maçaneta.

A fechou. Suspirou exasperado. Aquelas botas pesavam demais, seu estômago doía demais. Tinha que comer alguma coisa, repor sua glicose e depois se fechar em seu quarto sem que ninguém visse seu estado deplorável.

Se via destruído. O calor acabara com a forma de seus cabelos, que então caíam contra sua face, ante seus olhos de modo incômodo. Se sentia estranho, não só por estar vestido de um jeito não tão usual, não só pelo short curto demais até mesmo para uma garota, num tom berrante, mas por toda a situação, que nem mesmo se lembrava de fato, porém dava pra sentir que lhe causaria certos problemas mais tarde.

Andou até a bancada escura, pegando qualquer coisa na gaveta de doces antes de se assentar sobre o mármore frio, as pernas bem afastadas para comportarem toda a sua gula e a taça que fora fabricada para comportar vinhos finos...

Abriu a embalagem e saboreou a primeira mordida daquele chocolate amargo.

Ouviu passos vindos da direção da escada, e nada pôde fazer além de se ensurdecer com o barulho de seus batimentos erráticos e apavorados. Sentia-se ligeiramente tentado a sair correndo pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual entrara.

Qual não foi seu susto ao ver quem menos esperava. Os cabelos loiros tão parecidos com os seus, o tom de pele beijado pelo sol, os músculos definidos e o olhar sonolento, cheio de uma reprovação mestiça com qualquer outra coisa que não conseguia identificar.

Diante de tais olhos, a bagunça imensa traduzia-se por seu filho. Seu único filho. Quem decerto não havia avisado que sairia travestido durante a semana e voltaria tão decadente quanto certas pessoas que outrora conhecera. Queria brigar com ele, queria indagar centenas de coisas, mas só o fato de ver que continuava inteiro, e que, finalmente, estava sob o mesmo teto que sua pessoa, bom, isso, por hora, já era o bastante. Sentira-se assustado, assumia para si mesmo. E se caso tivesse acontecido alguma coisa? E se ele se acostumasse a sair e um dia não mais voltasse? Não, não queria pensar em coisas assim por agora.

O observou atentamente, seus olhos encontrando-se com os dele, quem parecia concentrado demais numa realidade alternativa para entender a situação absurda na qual estava metido. Se aproximou, sua melhor expressão de raiva, descontentamento. Ele apenas continuou bebendo o que quer que estivesse dentro daquela taça, continuou também comendo o que parecia, ao longe, ser chocolate. Ao menos estava tentando se recompor. Dava para ver mesmo na penumbra, o quanto ele estava corado, as bochechas afogueadas, assim como boa parte de seu pescoço e colo expostos pela alça caída da imensa regata branca que vestia, bem maior do que as que costumava comprar sempre. Observou os adornos. Por que diabos estava tão produzido? E... o que significava aquele colar de esferas pequenas em preto e vermelho, e aquelas botas pesadas?

Aproximou-se ainda mais, um leve calafrio tomando conta de seu corpo. Ele, só então, pareceu entender o que acontecia na realidade, mas não estava muito atento a isso... Ver a cena ante seus olhos deixava sua mente entorpecida, inebriada, intoxicada. Refreou-se. Seu lado paterno precisava dominar agora. Era hora de ter uma boa conversa com o filho.

Parou frente a ele. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, foi recebido por um sorriso. Ele estava estranho, muito estranho.

— Otou-san!

Exclamou, afastando o drink e logo se dependurando contra o outro, os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, as pernas ao redor da cintura fina, quase que desnuda, adornada um pouco abaixo do aceitável por uma bermuda de tecido fino.

Tentou afastá-lo enquanto refreava seus pensamentos, enquanto colocava ao menos o mínimo de ordem em sua mente. Franziu o cenho ainda mais, se possível, antes de questionar como se o fizesse a um criminoso:

— Naruto... Onde esteve? E por que diabos está vestido assim?

Tão torpe estava, o garoto apenas sorriu malicioso, soltando uma infame piadinha:

— Eu me vesti assim para pessoas como você, otou-san. Você não gosta?

Olhou bem para a face de Naruto, percebendo que ele estava também maquiado e então repetiu a pergunta. O garoto nada fez por alguns instantes além de umedecer os lábios até enfim tomar coragem e começar de modo errático...

— Então... Tinha uma festa, e o Itachi me chamou pra ir, disse que Sasuke também estaria lá, e as garotas...

— Que festa?

O pai perguntou, olhando-o, estudando seus traços, expressões. Estava confuso, estava zangado com a aparência do mais novo, quem riu, praticamente se atirando outra vez sobre o corpo maior.

— Festa do troca, otou-san, onde os homens se vestem de mulheres e as mulheres, de homens. E trocamos os banheiros, e os afazeres... As garotas jogaram sinuca todo o tempo, enquanto ficamos dançando e... — hesitou — Você nunca foi a uma festa assim, otou-san? Nunca foi tratado como uma garota nem pela okaa-san?

Tentou afastar Naruto, mas o mesmo permaneceu agarrado a ele mais uma vez, ficando dependurado em seu corpo quando se afastou do balcão...

— Eu não costumava sair muito. Estava mais preocupado com a escola, com a faculdade e com tudo isso que eu consegui construir para hoje, você não dar o mínimo valor.

— Ah, qual é, otou-san! Santos só existem no céu! Se é que existem, mas... Nunca foi a uma dessas festas? De verdade?

Se soltou, tocando o chão com as botas pesadas e voltando até o balcão, assentando-se de modo indecente enquanto alcançava novamente o chocolate e o levava aos lábios. Então, permaneceu alí, velando o silêncio do mais velho, até, em poucos segundos, perder a pouca paciência que tinha e deixar-se mergulhar o dedo no drink, dando um sorriso escarninho que jamais deveria adornar o rosto quase que infantil antes de chupar o líquido que se impregnara em seu dígito, provocando, daquele modo que, se pudesse, Minato o impediria até mesmo de conhecer.

— Acho que não é hora para falarmos de mim. E, por Deus, pare de beber! Vai estar destruído mais tarde. Nem deveria estar comendo chocolates à essa hora!

— Pare de evitar o assunto! — um risinho baixo, provocativo, cheio de insultos não ditos — Existe algo que eu não deva saber, não é mesmo, otou-san?

Continuou exibindo aquele adorno malicioso em sua face e brincando com o drink enquanto lambia os lábios. O outro lhe deu as costas, respirando fundo, tentando não ceder aos demônios que insistiam em berrar feito loucos dentro de sua mente.

— Onde foi essa festa?

— No bar... — sorveu mais um gole — No tio Orochi.

— Como? — estranhou. Já sentia ainda mais coisas negativas vindo dessa conversa — Na casa dele?

— Não! — exclamou, rindo, enquanto o outro se sentia ferver de raiva por dentro — No bar mesmo! Ele até cantou pra gente! Mas... você está me escondendo algo, não está?

Sorriu travesso e colocou os dois pés sobre o mármore, expondo-se sem sequer se importar em fazê-lo, as pernas ainda mais abertas que antes, como se estivesse se oferecendo.

— Naruto... — ainda de costas, Minato respirou fundo de novo — Você foi sem me pedir justo a uma festa no bar do Orochimaru?

Ele titubeou por um instante.

— E-eu achei que você sabia, que não apareceu por simplesmente não querer. Ele disse que te convidou! — abaixou de súbito o tom de voz — Mas me diga, otou-san... O que fazia quando tinha a minha idade?

O outro andou até a geladeira, esfregando as têmporas e recostando-se à mesma, consequentemente voltando-se ao garoto. Sentia-se completamente perdido, mergulhado num oceano de problemas.

— Naruto... Senta direito!

— Acho que não... Talvez, mas só se você me contar o que fazia na minha idade. Eu tenho o direito de saber, porque eu sou parte de você, não é mesmo?

— Sim, é parte de mim, mas eu nunca fiz nada de errado. Não vou inventar histórias só pra te contar.. E.. ajeita essa camisa!

— Você está mentindo! — exclamou, quase que gargalhando — E.. o tio disse que meu corpo é uma delícia, então eu devo deixar ele aparecer...

Minato arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho.

— O que você disse?

— Está surdo? Que o tio Orochimaru me disse que meu corpo é uma delícia... Você não acha otou-san..? Huh? Olha pra mim..

Naruto terminou quase sussurrando, levantando a blusa aos poucos, se mostrando...

Minato segurou os braços de Naruto o interrompendo de tirar a blusa; vê-lo naquele estado era demais.

— Naruto, pare. Você esta embriagado, é menor de idade e não sabe o que esta fazendo...

— Como eu não sei o que estou fazendo otou-san? Você me vê quase sempre sem roupas!

— Claro, mas é diferente quando você esta sem roupas simplesmente pelo fato de estar ou quando esta provocando alguém que não deve!

Minato constatou, observando o olhar confuso de Naruto. Sabia que era falso

— Vamos, você precisa de um banho.

— Não otou-san! Eu não quero tomar banho agora!

Disse Naruto em voz alta, relutando, sentindo o agarre firme de Minato apertando seu pulso enquanto subiam as escadas...

— Fale baixo! Não quer acordar sua mãe, quer?

— Será que ela se sentiria quente por mim?

Deu risadinhas depois da indagação ácida...

— Naruto... melhor se calar antes que eu resolva te tratar como uma criança de dois anos e te colocar de castigo em pé atrás da porta!

— Otou-san.. Não...

Sussurrou quando Minato abriu a porta do banheiro do corredor, abraçando-o a cintura, colando-se às costas dele...

— Naruto, é melhor você tomar um bom banho enquanto pensa sobre as coisas que tem feito. Isso não é certo.

— Onegai, otou-san... Toma banho comigo?

— Como?

— Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho... por favor... — Naruto tinha a voz levemente assustada, fragilizada. Isso lembrou o mais velho de quando o filho era criança e tinha medo de ficar sozinho — Por favor, otou-san...

Minato suspirou, não poderia dizer não a Naruto, e deixa-lo alí. Era perigoso, levando em conta o estado que se encontrava.

— Tudo bem... — deu-se por vencido — Tudo bem, então eu vou ficar sentado aqui enquanto você toma banho e me conta tudo o que fez...

Disse, observando-o enquanto ele tirava as botas, as pernas bronzeadas, a camisa extremamente larga...

— De quem é essa blusa?

Indagou. Aquele tamanho não era o de seu filho, não mesmo... Era de alguém mais alto...

— Do tio.. ele me deu porque rasgou a minha... Me deu pra eu vir pra casa...

— Como? Como assim **rasgou a sua**?

— Otou-san, não faz pergunta difícil!

Naruto disse, se levantando e entrando sob o jato de água ainda vestindo parte de sua roupa... Minato estava se segurando para não ir até o bar e estraçalhar seu querido parente como um crocodilo gigante o faria... Deu por sí e o filho estava de costas, tirando a camisa. Jogou-a no chão...

— Otou-san... O tio me disse que eu sou quente... Olha o que ele fez nas minhas costas...

Seu sangue ferveu. Precisava se controlar, ou mataria Orochimaru só com o pensamento... Precisava saber de mais algumas coisas enquanto Naruto estava bêbado... Quando normal, não contaria por nada nesse universo...

— O.. o que mais ele fez, huh?

Desabotoou o short e o abaixou até metade de suas nádegas, deixando à mostra a calcinha fio dental preta de telinha que usava... Seu corpo estava bem arranhado, marcado como se ele houvesse... se entendido com alguém...

— E-ele me tocou aqui...

Naruto desceu sua mão até a perna do short e deixou seus dedos adentrarem por lá, até mais ou menos... Oh droga... Minato mataria Orochimaru, com certeza, podia jurar... Quando viu Naruto retirando a mão e rindo, ficou ainda mais enfurecido...

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Brincando com você...

Disse ele, olhando por cima do ombro, cabelo ante os olhos, aparentemente fora de si...

— Naruto... O que quero saber é se ele fez algo mais, não brinque comigo!

— Relaxa otou-san, está muito nervoso! Não quer entrar aqui na água comigo? Quem sabe você relaxa mais...

— Não, obrigado. Eu quero saber o que Orochimaru fez **realmente** com você.

Naruto pegou o sabonete visivelmente desinteressado em falar qualquer coisa e começou a deslizá-lo pelo corpo.

— As marcas, como você pode ver.

— Onde mais ele marcou? Algum lugar que não dê pra ver?

Naruto se virou sorrindo.

— Está preocupado? — deslizou o sabonete lentamente pelo abdômen de pele bronzeada — Isso não importa realmente, importa?

— Naruto... — estava começando a perder a paciência — Não entende que ele poderia ter machucado você? Ele poderia te causar alguma coisa! Você não pensa nem um pouco nessas consequências?

— É como eu disse, otou-san, isso realmente não importa, importa? Você sempre me falou para confiar e obedecer à família, e foi o que eu fiz!

Minato queria bater a própria cabeça na parede e mandar Orochimaru para o inferno, e, se possível, descer junto para não ter que ver Naruto passando tão lentamente o sabonete no corpo, provocante, sobre aquela pele molhada...

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando recompor os pensamentos. Ele não tinha consciência do que fazia, estava apenas querendo se divertir, e Minato precisava controla-lo, precisava não pensar no corpo do próprio filho de modo errado, pecaminoso.

— Nem sempre se deve confiar e obedecer Naruto. Você pode estar andando em direção ao fogo e simplesmente se queimar.

— Mas foi você quem disse! — Naruto franziu o cenho indignado — Não está dizendo coisa com coisa otou-san...

— Você é quem não esta dizendo coisa com coisa. Agora trate de terminar esse banho, não fique enrolando.

— E-eu não estou enrolando otou-san... eu só quero ficar melhor pra dormir como um anjinho...

Naruto soltou o sabonete e deixou sua mão escorrer por seu ventre abaixo, parando por alguns segundos ante seu membro, tocando lenta e levemente. Aquele short vermelho o deixava muito, muito mais sexy e provocante que o necessário. Minato sabia que o anjinho dito por Naruto era algo completamente banhado em sarcasmo, mas fingiu não entender. Levantou-se e parou em frente ao box...

— Naruto... Onegai, me diga, o que mais que ele fez?

O loirinho sorriu e voltou-lhe as costas, elevando os quadris lentamente, enquanto apoiava-se na parede.

— Por que você mesmo não olha, huh, otou-san?

Minato puxou Naruto fazendo-o voltar a ficar em uma posição normal novamente

— É mais fácil você me falar.

— Acha que minha palavra é confiável enquanto estou bêbado?

— Mais confiável do que quando esta bem, agora quero que me fale.

— Se quiser saber... Vai ter que olhar para descobrir, eu não sou parte de você mesmo? Então não tem problema algum nisso.

Naruto sorriu se erguendo um pouco para pegar o shampoo que estava no alto da prateleira, deixando espaço o bastante para Minato observar atentamente os arranhões feitos em suas costas, a marca roxa em seu pescoço, as marcas de dentes e também marcas de dedos na cintura fina... Precisava saber de qualquer jeito.

Segurou a cintura de Naruto e a acariciou um pouco, uma forma de lamentar as marcas que alí estavam. Tocou-lhe as nádegas apenas para puxar o short para baixo e arrepiar-se ao ver a pequena roupa íntima de renda que seu filho usava. Já estava completamente molhado. E pra piorar as coisas, a porta do banheiro estava aberta, aberta mesmo... Tocou a fina alça daquela roupa e puxou aos poucos para baixo. Podia sentir Naruto olhando-lhe por cima do ombro. Quando aparentemente o tecido arrastou-se no corpo menor, Naruto gemeu alguma indecência que o cérebro de Minato preferiu bloquear e empinou para o mais velho...

— Otou-san... Pode ver o que ele fez comigo?

Falar entre gemidos era uma coisa que Naruto fazia muito bem. Segurava fortemente o vidro de Shampoo na mão direita.

— Não, ainda não..

O mais novo tomou-lhe o pulso e colocou a grande mão em volta de seu membro excitado, que agora já encostava em seu abdômen..

— E o que você fez comigo? Pode sentir?

Minato sentiu o coração falhar umas três batidas e teve que usar muita força de vontade para se controlar...

— Pare com isso Naruto... Eu não vou mandar de novo..

Soltou o membro do filho. Sua voz estava completamente rouca, e já se sentia duro como pedra.. Só esperava que Naruto não visse... Desceu sua mão direita e o tocou lá... Estava dilatado, tanto que não resistiu e deixou seu dedo escorregar um pouco para dentro... Oh droga... O maldito havia corrompido a inocência de seu pequeno já não tão pequeno assim...

Minato ouviu o gemido do filho, um gemido, por sorte, abafado pelo som da água. Aquilo era um castigo, uma maldita provação. Naruto deixou o frasco cair, os dedos arranhando a parede coberta em porcelana fria.

O mais velho o abraçou por trás. Não queria mais saber da sua situação. Naruto precisava dele, e ele precisaria mais tarde de uma foice muito bem afiada, álcool e muitos fósforos para se livrar do corpo o qual pretendia deixar sem vida;

— Otou-san... Desculpe-me, mas... eu preciso de você.

Naruto falou rouco dentre um ofego. Minato respirou fundo recompondo-se.

— Você também precisa de mim não precisa?

Minato corou e quase se engasgou com a própria saliva enquanto o mais novo sorria, esfregando-se contra o corpo maior.

— Eu posso sentir, você quer também otou-san...

— Naruto, você não faz ideia do que está falando...

Então, ele tocou o membro de Minato por cima de sua bermuda, que agora estava completamente encharcada, de leve, fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos por sobre tecido.

— Eu sei o que estou falando, essa é a prova... Você também quer...

Minato ofegou quando a mão de Naruto fez um movimento um pouco mais forte e ofegou mais ainda, quase se rendendo, quando Naruto voltou a se esfregar contra ele.

— Você quer... Não se deixe ficar assim, me deixe ajudar otou-san, por favor, e-eu preciso...

Minato mordeu o lábio inferior tentando procurar uma saída, refrear-se diante das ditas inconsequências, qualquer saída. A voz de Naruto estava tão manhosa, carregada...

— Você não precisa fazer nada além de terminar esse banho e ir dormir... Naruto... — suspirou, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte quando o aroma adocicado do sabonete invadiu seus sensos mais uma vez — Isso não é coisa sua... Está intoxicado pelo toque daquela serpente... esqueça, por favor.

— Eu não posso... Eu preciso de você otou-san, só de você...

Naruto se esfregou contra Minato mais algumas vezes enquanto sussurrava coisas como 'só um pouquinho' ou 'onegai, otou-san, me deixa te mostrar do que precisa'... O mais velho estava por um fio! Sua bermuda assemelhava-se, mesmo molhada, a uma barraca... Estava armado, cometendo um pecado ao esfregar-se de volta contra o filho sem poder mais relutar.. Naruto era puro demais, e fora de sí, ficava com uma atitude de encher os olhos...

— Otou-san!

Naruto colou as costas ao peito de Minato, os quadris empinados e os braços ao redor do pescoço do mais velho... Minato lembrou-se de sua adolescência e isso só o fez arder ainda mais... Sentiu Naruto esfregar-se contra seu membro, rebolando, então segurou-lhe com força a cintura e lambeu o pescoço dourado, entrando de vez no jogo do mais novo...

— Se me quer, vai me querer ainda mais quando sentir meu pau todinho dentro de você...

Não, não é possível.. Aquele não era ele, o homem casto, composto e honesto... Aquele era... O Minato de quinze anos atrás, adolescente, rebelde e boca suja...

— Otou-san.. Eu quero você todinho em mim, agora...

Naruto suplicou e sentiu Minato abrir o velcro da bermuda, sentiu também, logo em seguida, o contato do membro do mais velho com sua pele...

— Como é... grande, otou-san...

— Você quis não quis? Vai ter que aguentar...

Segurou firme a cintura de Naruto, colocando-o contra a parede, as costas arqueando com o contato frio que fez o garoto gemer e tentar evitar o contato. Não demorou muito para que se esquecesse completamente da parede e se concentrasse em Minato, nas mãos grandes que seguravam firme sua cintura e no membro que entrava lentamente em seu corpo, fazendo com que se contorcesse, gemendo alto, por sorte tendo os sons abafados pelo chuveiro.

Se forçou contra Naruto, tomando os lábios do menor em um beijo selvagem, forçando ainda mais o corpo dele contra a parede com o seu próprio, colando-os mais e mais, até estar completamente dentro. Mesmo que Orochimaru já houvesse violado aquele corpo, Minato se sentia deliciosamente esmagado.

— Otou-san não precisa esperar... Por favor, se mova.

Naruto pediu, a voz rouca provocando ainda mais, incitando o mais velho a fazer o que deveria estar fazendo, o que seu corpo mandava fazer, e então fez como Naruto pedia e seu corpo implorava, se moveu.

O primeiro gemido foi alto demais... Teve certeza de que o filho estava completamente sensibilizado com a coisa toda que havia acontecido na maldita festa... Mas faria Naruto ver que não precisava passear por aí para um bom... "entendimento" com alguém... Daria a ele o melhor de sua vida... Sentia aquele corpo aveludado ao seu redor, aqueles lábios que se separavam dos seus apenas para gemer, as unhas em suas costas... Sua bermuda estava no chão, ainda em seus pés. "Saiu" da mesma e empurrou para longe, começando a estocar Naruto com um pouco mais de força... O mais novo, por sua vez, podia sentir cada centímetro daquele pecado entrando e saindo de seu corpo... Queria falar algo, mas não conseguia. Parecia que seu cérebro agora só possuía duas funções: Sentir prazer e gemer como uma prostituta... E Minato gostava... Ah, como gostava daqueles gemidos e de saber-se a causa deles... Saiu de Naruto e o virou de frente para a parede. O filho já logo empinou as ancas querendo mais, querendo-o novamente dentro de seu corpo...

— Implore...

Entendeu de imediato..

— Onegai otou-san... Eu te Quero todinho dentro de mim...

Naruto suplicou. No segundo seguinte, o que sentiu o fez dar um grito seco, arrepiar-se completamente e contrair seu corpo. Seu membro pulsou. Minato havia se enterrado de uma só vez, acertando exatamente aquele local dentro do corpo do filho...

Naruto se forçou contra Minato, querendo mais daquela sensação, sentindo Minato repetir o movimento, tocando aquele ponto em especial que fez Naruto gritar rouco novamente, apoiando-se erraticamente contra a parede gelada. Tomou o membro do mais novo em sua mão, massageando no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava, sentindo o filho se forçar cada vez mais contra sua pessoa, implorando silenciosamente por mais toques, por mais sensações estarrecedoras, e não, não pensava duas vezes, atendendo-o, vendo que logo não aguentariam mais, logo se entregariam ao ápice. O modo com que o corpo de Naruto o apertava ritmicamente, o modo com o qual ele gemia, tudo isso o incitava a mergulhar ainda mais naquele pecado, tão longe da realidade quanto possível. Não se importava. Naquele momento estava mais preocupado em tocar Naruto, sentir o corpo apertado, beijar os lábios que ainda tinham o gosto de chocolate.

— Otou-san!

Naruto gemeu alto, como num pedido desesperado por mais... Estava tão perto! Completamente arrepiado, contraindo-se... Mais alguns segundos e perdeu-se num mar de sensações fortes que turvaram suas vistas enquanto se derramava na mão de Minato, gemendo, arranhando a parede e a cintura do mesmo... Mesmo com sua mão para trás, ainda tinha força o bastante para seu ataque de prazer ser tão intenso quanto seu clímax... Minato sentiu-se ainda mais apertado por Naruto, e ter aquele líquido quente, a própria semente do filho na sua mão, o fez morder sobre a mordida de Orochimaru no pescoço do mais novo enquanto se esvaía como há muito não o fazia, aquela sensação que o fez gemer tão alto quanto o filho, tremer e arrepiar até a própria alma, derramando-se dentro dele, marcando-o. Agora ele estava "limpo" da essência de Orochimaru... Era só seu novamente... Pronto. O pecado estava feito, marcado para sempre. Haviam acabado...

Minato segurou Naruto, estavam completamente ofegantes, com os olhos semicerrados, obviamente exaustos. Firmou-o entre os braços suspirando mais uma vez naquela noite, sabendo que agora terminaria de banhar Naruto e o colocaria para dormir; ele precisava disso, e como ele, sua pessoa também. No dia seguinte iria fazer uma visita surpresa a Orochimaru, a vingança perfeita, o **A**certo **D**e **C**ontas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acerto de Contas – A Coleção**

Parte 02

Era tarde, já para mais de uma hora. O sol estava alto, tão alto quanto a adrenalina que tomava conta de seu ser, invadindo, prometendo, ameaçando sem sequer se importar em deixa-lo trêmulo, irritadiço e com o cenho franzido constantemente.

Seus passos até o carro foram lentos. Seus sapatos italianos mereciam todo esse ritmo sutil dada a ocasião à qual se dirigia.

O SUV deixou a garagem, sem pensar, guiou-o até a área noturna da cidade. Por hora, todos os lugares pareciam quietos demais, até mesmo aqueles bons restaurantes. Por hora, isso seria perfeito.

Procurou por algum atalho, não encontrando, tendo que contornar todas aquelas ruas de mão única para chegar o mais perto possível, então, parar, descer calmamente, ajeitar seus óculos escuros no rosto e pôr-se a caminhar feito um rei depois de travar o alarme. Seu terno em tons de cinza contrastava com a camisa negra como a noite. Os jeans batidos contrastavam com o estilo alinhado, causando o impacto que tanto gostava, que tanto estimava.

Passou diante de algumas pessoas, marcando seu caminho, todos os olhos admirados, indagando, sonhando, desejando. Mas não, não os percebia realmente. Seu cérebro o havia ditado uma função básica, e era justo essa a qual estava indo cumprir.

Quando avistou o local, não parecia nada com a versão noturna. Calmo demais, mal parecia o antro de perversões pertencente àquele quem no momento odiava. A porta da frente estava fechada, mas sabia que bastava empurrar três vezes e a tranca se soltaria, sempre com o mesmo problema. Além do que não queria entrar por trás, pelos fundos, para um motivo tão importante.

Quando conseguiu irromper no ambiente, não pediu licença, estava de péssimo humor para ser falsamente educado. Todas as mesas estavam recolhidas, as cadeiras para cima, o chão transformado em um enorme espelho d'água e no fundo, no balcão, uma das músicas preferidas dele se desprendendo do som. Mais alguns passos nada sutis, pôde vê-lo, limpando as coisas, vestido como uma vadia, os longos cabelos soltos e uma flanela azul na mão. Centenas de taças sobre a pia imensa. É, por suposto havia muito a ser feito ainda. Tanto para ele quanto para sua pessoa.

Orochimaru lhe olhou e, ignorando o fato de ter entrando sem avisar, ainda o cumprimentou.

— Bom dia Minato! — um sorriso tão prepotente que desejou sinceramente arrancar da face dele — Que cara é essa? Parece que acabou de chegar de um velório!

Provocou, jogando os cabelos que o atrapalhavam de fazer suas tarefas tranquilamente. O ódio que notou nos olhos do outro fizera um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, porque sabia que teria sérios problemas. Sorriu de canto, escarninho. Já imaginava o motivo...

— Sim, eu acabei de chegar de um velório. Do velório da inocência do **meu **filho, que na noite passada, **você **fez **questão** de matar!

O sorriso prepotente sumiu da face pálida. Os olhos delineados em preto arregalaram-se levemente enquanto sabia, tentava inutilmente conter uma gargalhada. Havia acertado o motivo da visita do loiro.

— O que você tem a dizer?

— E o que você tem a fazer? Naruto tem quinze anos. E não fizemos nada demais. Eu não... — sorriu de canto enquanto falava — o forcei.

— Não, Orochimaru, mas o deixou embriagado! Ele estava fora de si!

O modo como Minato ousou dizer, deixara claro que havia acontecido qualquer coisa muito estranha durante a madrugada, e... O moreno podia sentir o cheiro de Naruto sendo exalado pela pele de seu pai...

— Acho que o problema não é **realmente** o que aconteceu por aqui...

A serpente disse, a expressão indecifrável. Abandonou o que fazia e então foi até o loiro, o tocando os ombros. Minato não reagiu.

— Acho que **você ** fez o problema realmente acontecer, irmão...

As palavras chicotearam a pele beijada pelo sol. Quem ele pensava que era para colocar a culpa de todo um desastre feito pelas próprias mãos em outra pessoa? Surtou. O tomou os pulsos, com bastante força, vendo o medo que passou levemente pela face à sua frente.

— Não ouse tocar suas mãos venenosas em mim! — aumentou o tom de voz, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho intimidador — Você ama suas imundícies, corrompe todos por onde passa, mas deveria ter tido a decência antes de mexer com **meu filho**, e antes de insinuar acontecimentos tão patéticos quanto sua própria existência!

Orochimaru se soltou com um arranque forte, e Minato não permitiu que desse nem ao menos dois ou três passos. Já o tinha em suas mãos outra vez. E as palavras estavam cada vez mais duras, as ameaças também. Tanto de sua parte quanto da parte daquele quem havia cometido um dos piores erros. E por pouco não estavam se agredindo com pancadas.

— Você quer realmente saber o que aconteceu, seu idiota? Olhe a droga do meu celular!

Gritou. Seus cabelos já estavam bagunçados, seus pulsos vermelhos e seu humor mais instável que uma ogiva nuclear. Estava se segurando para não atacar Minato e coloca-lo para correr dali com um belo chute, porque sabia, seria errado fazer isso, quando realmente havia corrompido o garoto.

Minato o largou, indo até onde ele havia apontado. Recolheu o objeto e procurou nos vídeos. Logo encontrou.

_A festa estava animada demais, a serpente dona do local estava sobre o palco, cantando, vestida em preto-noite, tocando sua guitarra, uma música tão pesada quanto seu visual. Provavelmente tão bêbado quanto as crianças que ali estavam. Logo a música acabou e uma batida irritantemente eletrônica tomou conta do ambiente, mais escuro, com luzes coloridas._

— _Orochimaru-sama! Fale para o vídeo!_

_Ele sorriu, vindo até a câmera._

— _Olá! Sejam bem-vindos à mais uma das minhas festas, dá pra ver que estão gostando, não é mesmo, Deidara? — disse para o que segurava o aparelho — Se meu celular cair, vai me dar um novinho. Acho que deveriam parar de beber um pouco, eu sei, meus drinks são perfeitos, mas já basta._

— _Não! Qual é!_

_Alguns gritaram, e logo vários e vários gritos tomaram conta do ambiente, desviando a atenção da câmera para cima do balcão do bar. E lá estava aquele ser loiro, o short vermelho extremamente curto, adornando o corpo que se mexia de modo provocante, rebolando, incitando pensamentos imundos sobre sua pessoa, puxando a alça da regata preta como se quisesse rasga-la, acariciando com uma mão o abdômen, o expondo, fazendo questão disso. _

— _Oh droga... Quem o deixou subir lá? É meu sobrinho!_

_Ouviu-se a voz do dono do local e vários risos, vários incentivos ao que se exibia, e a câmera se aproximou, focalizando bem o rosto dele. Naruto, loiro como sempre, os cabelos bem mais bagunçados do que o normal, caindo ante a face, mostrando o quão fora de si estava. Em sua mão, agora, um copo, cheio, o qual bebeu em segundos, ganhando ainda mais gritos de incentivo._

— _Droga..._

_Orochimaru se aproximou do balcão._

— _Acho que deve descer daí agora mesmo. Venha, vou te levar para casa._

— _De jeito nenhum! — gritou, sorrindo, continuando a dançar. Ao menos ainda entendia o que as pessoas falavam — Você não manda em mim..._

_Disse, olhando para a câmera, que focalizava tanto ele quanto o mais velho._

— _Vamos garoto.. — tentou toma-lo pelo pulso e ele se evadiu, abaixando-se em seguida, as pernas bem abertas, provocando, enquanto sorria e sussurrava qualquer coisa, desafiando, afrontando — Naruto..._

_Ele ajoelhou-se no balcão e como num passe de mágica, enlaçou os braços no pescoço alvo, deixando sua língua traçar toda a boca do outro, quem em choque nada fez._

— _Oh Deus!_

— _Ele beijou Orochimaru!_

_Vários, vários e vários gritos, todos eles mostrando o deslumbramento que a cena causava em todos os presentes ali._

— _Eu não perco isso por nada!_

_O que segurava o celular disse, chegando mais perto, só para ver Naruto se afastar e voltar ao que fazia, dançando feito uma prostituta, enquanto Orochimaru permanecia estático. Quando o moreno pareceu querer reagir, franziu o cenho, passando pela câmera e surgindo atrás do balcão segundos depois. Tomou o pulso fino, puxou com brutalidade, fazendo o garoto quase que se desequilibrar, e para piorar ainda mais, a proximidade só fez com que ficasse ainda mais fácil fazer o que tanto queria... Enlaçou as pernas no tronco esguio, sorvendo agora, qualquer quantidade de uma garrafa que alcançara._

— _Naruto... Pare!_

_Tomou das mãos ágeis a garrafa, tomando os pulsos outra vez, e logo sendo surpreendido dessa vez por uma mordida, no pescoço, justo onde era mais sensível. Não pôde refrear a expressão que tomou conta de seu rosto, não. Ele havia soltado seus pulsos com um arranque forte demais, e agarrava-se aos fios em tom de ébano. Afastou-se apenas um pouco. Ainda assentado no balcão, podia sentir o que causava no outro. Riu, devasso, antes de puxá-lo para um beijo, dessa vez tão voraz como os que via na TV, ou em coisas que assistia pela vida, dessa vez, correspondido._

— _Droga..._

_Orochimaru disse baixinho, tentando afastar o garoto pela última vez. Inútil. Todo aquele ar luxurioso o havia enfraquecido. Aquele pirralho sabia mesmo como enfeitiçar alguém. O estrago estava feito. Se ele queria brincar, não negaria._

_O beijo se intensificou, enquanto suas mãos pálidas descobriam o corpo intocado, fazendo-o rir e esfregar-se contra a protuberância tão visível quanto a sua. _

_Naruto quebrou o contato, olhando para a câmera._

— _Vocês gostam? — indagou, os olhos escurecidos. Orochimaru o mordeu o pescoço com certa força e o gemido que deixou escapar fez todos gritarem, atiçando ainda mais a situação — Vocês querem mais?_

_Perguntou em bom tom, todos então gritaram que sim, suplicando por mais daquele pecado, e Naruto sentindo-se de fato, a estrela da coisa toda. Empurrou Orochimaru, descendo do balcão, quase a mesma altura dele, dançando, roçando-se contra ele, sentindo as mãos acariciarem seu corpo, tomarem seus quadris, apertando, consumindo com o pouco que restava de sua sanidade. Voltou-lhe as costas, sendo pressionado num instante contra o balcão. A mão ágil do mais velho o tocou, e as suas fizeram o favor de esconder sua face então ruborizada, antes de se agarrar ao balcão como se fosse perder o controle. _

_Forçou-se contra o mais velho, quem mordeu seu ombro enquanto em um instante dilacerava sua regata com apenas um puxão. _

— _Oh meu Deus!_

_Aquela voz, vinda de trás do telefone, cessou quando o zoom do filme aumentou e percebeu-se que a pele beijada pelo sol estava sendo arranhada pelas longas unhas negras. Naruto estava tão perdido quanto aquele quem tinha provocado._

Minato fechou o celular. O calor que o havia tomado de assalto o fez desabotoar alguns botões de sua camisa, em busca de mais ar. Era como se respirar fosse uma tarefa para gênios ali.

— Eu vou matar você.

Disse, a voz pesada, advertindo, como se quisesse dar tempo para o outro correr, se defender, se esconder. Mas não, ele tinha que ficar ali.

— Seu imbecil! Não foi minha culpa! Será que não vê que seu filho é tão pervertido quanto você era quando tinha a idade dele?

A fúria lhe cegou, e o golpe que acertara a face pálida, levara o outro ao chão. A água fez contato com a pele quente, fazendo-o se arrepiar, encharcando a ponta dos cabelos, assim como parte de sua roupa, seu corpo. Sentiu um agarre em seus fios, logo foi levantado, arrastado por um longo espaço. Se sentia atordoado, perdido, mas Minato sabia bem onde estava indo. Conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão.

Abriu a porta da adega num chute. O atirou contra um dos sofás imensos e redondos que haviam ali. Trancou a porta.

— Minato, o que...

Antes que terminasse, foi estampado à parede, ainda arrastado pelos cabelos. Sentiu os olhos azuis nos seus, sentiu a respiração dele próxima demais à sua face.

— Eu te odeio...

Ele disse, e agora, foi a vez de levar um delicioso golpe, bem na face esquerda.

— Eu não tive culpa, seu maldito!

Gritou. O loiro se recuperou do golpe, tomando-lhe novamente os pulsos entre as mãos, com ainda mais força, e logo veio o inesperado.

Assustou-se quando os lábios dele se colaram aos seus, assustou-se com aquele toque que não sentia há tanto tempo... E sim, continuava do mesmo jeito. Pobre coração, pobre coração... Sentia vontade de chorar, e quando ele se afastou, não conseguiu conter aquela lágrima teimosa que escorreu por sua face. O viu colocar as mãos contra a cabeça.

— O que é que eu tô fazendo...

O ouviu sussurrar e quando pensou em se mover, os olhos cheios de um misto de ódio com qualquer outra coisa voltaram em sua direção, assim como ele, e logo se vira estampado na parede, os lábios tomados novamente, uma mão tomando sua perna esquerda, mantendo-a levantada enquanto os corpos se esfregavam, enquanto a promiscuidade da cena não era vista por ninguém além de seus anjos, além de seus demônios.

— Namikaze...

O nome que não pronunciava há tanto tempo saiu de seus lábios quando os dele tocaram seu pescoço. Espantou-se como ele ainda sabia exatamente o que fazer, espantou-se como ele parecia ainda mais delicioso, ainda... maior. Arrepiou-se, tentando afastá-lo, sendo dominado. As mãos ágeis desabotoaram seu short, curto demais, claro demais, molhado, colado à pele, decorado pelo problema que fora causado, assim como todos os outros, por ele.

— Namikaze...

O chamou outra vez quando sentiu que a mão ágil o tocava, quando sentiu que suas pernas finalmente perdiam as forças, quando sentiu que pertenceria mais uma vez. E não, não queria, mesmo que quisesse.

— Você vai sentir tudo o que Naruto sentiu.

Ele disse, baixinho, enquanto marcava mais uma vez a pele branca como a neve, dessa vez, o ombro direito, deixando claro que estivera ali por um motivo tão importante quanto sua necessidade de vingança. A faria do melhor modo, sabia, porque sabia, mesmo que ficasse destruído, ele também ficaria, muito, porque se lembrar de todo o passado, sentir mais uma vez e depois ser abandonado, sim, conseguia ser pior do que qualquer uma das surras que pudesse dar.

Abriu os olhos dourados, estava leve, zonzo, e sabia que não era por motivo algum além do modo que ele estava agindo. Sabia que a boca dele era venenosa, os toques, tóxicos, sabia também que, Deus, havia algo acontecendo. Foi tomado pelos braços fortes, levado até uma daquelas poltronas, e quando percebeu realmente, estava sem nenhuma peça de roupa, ele sobre seu corpo, e podia sentir, estava se forçando.

— Nami...kaze... Não!

Suplicou. O brilho que então tomara os olhos azuis, dizia apenas que tudo aquilo estava se resolvendo do mesmo modo que imaginara, e ver as lágrimas se formando, pouco a pouco, indicava que seu plano estava tendo sucesso. Por um momento, quis apenas amá-lo mais uma vez sem precisar de um motivo para isso, mas refreou-se antes que quaisquer sentimentos bons tomassem conta de seu ser e colocassem em risco suas ideias originais.

Minato forçou-se, sentindo romper o corpo que sempre fora do mesmo jeito, aparentemente intocado. Viu os olhos dourados lacrimejarem, viu que ele tentava não chorar, e tentava muito, com muita determinação. Seria humilhante demais. Na verdade, o era, porque sabia, amar alguém, não ser correspondido, e ser usado por um motivo qualquer era degradante demais para não destruir quem quer que fosse.

Sentiu as pernas gélidas enlaçarem em sua cintura, sentiu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e soube que ele não mais lutaria. Soube que ele não tinha forças para tal, e logo o invadiu por completo, tornando os corpos apenas um , sentindo o calor familiar enquanto o beijava, enquanto mostrava um pouco de sua fraqueza com o simples gesto de acariciar a face pálida, justo onde o tinha acertado antes.

Seus movimentos começaram, intensos, de uma só vez, e sim, aquilo estava tão prazeroso quanto se vingar de verdade, o jeito como as unhas longas e negras arranhavam sua pele, do mesmo modo de sempre, o jeito como ele simplesmente decidia por pertencer...

Perdeu-se dos seus motivos por querer, se deixou desligar deles, porque mesmo que fosse apenas o pretexto de uma vingança, mesmo que tivesse que mascarar o que realmente sentia, sabia, o momento merecia, **ele** merecia.

— Minato...

Ele chamou seu nome, olhos fechados com força, lágrimas marcando o rosto expressivo... Sabia que estava perto, sabia que o toque da mão ágil em seu membro o levaria além do seu limite em tempo recorde.

— Venha para mim...

O loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido, chamando, incitando. Sabia como fazê-lo se perder, e mesmo que quisesse fazer durar para sempre, no fundo, no fundo, tinha que deixar claro para ele que se tratava, sim, de um castigo.

— Minato!

Implorou sem palavras, implorou pelo que veio em seguida, um arrepio cortando todo o seu corpo, um gemido tão alto quanto os outros, suas unhas se cravando contra a pele dourada, seu corpo se apertando, apertando-o, enquanto o marcava com sua semente, enquanto se sentia tudo, nada ou mais um pouco, fechando os olhos e se deixando sentir apenas o paraíso, sentir apenas seu corpo leve, sua respiração tão descompassada quanto seus batimentos.

O loiro sentiu sua resistência se quebrar. O corpo se apertando ao seu redor, o cheiro do perfume marcante, a cena de todo o descontrole daquele à quem possuía e o jeito que há tempos não via, tudo isso, somado a toda a sua vontade de estar ali que tentava suprimir, fizera atingir o limite, perder-se dentro dele, e fora mais uma vez como sempre. Delicioso, único.

Fechou os olhos enquanto ofegava, seu corpo contra o dele, ainda sentindo-o por completo, como há muito não fazia. Esperou que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, o mesmo ritmo de antes, que seus batimentos resolvessem se organizar de algum modo, e então, deixou-se abrir os olhos.

Abandonou o corpo inerte, levantando-se, ajeitando sua roupa, sério. Nada fez além de olhar para trás uma única vez enquanto ele se vestia, apressado, assustado, e podia jurar, ele tremia tanto quanto sua pessoa.

Pôs-se a andar. Ele seguiu. Foi até a porta e logo ele parou certa distância atrás de sua pessoa.

— Eu te amo.

Atreveu-se a dizer, a voz baixa, como se hesitasse.

— Eu **não** te amo. Adeus.

Foram suas últimas palavras, mesmo que quebrando seu próprio coração. As feridas talvez se fechariam com o tempo. O importante, era que havia dado certo, o seu sutil **A**certo** D**e** C**ontas**.**


End file.
